


Warfare

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may be Christmas, but the crew of Serenity still have a war to fight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warfare

  
  
  
**Entry tags:**|   
[fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [firefly](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/firefly), [jayne cobb](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/jayne%20cobb), [jayne/kaylee](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/jayne/kaylee), [kaylee frye](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/kaylee%20frye)  
  
---|---  
  
_______________________________________________

 

Jayne picked up the crossbow and loaded it carefully – at a time like this, a man needed to be sure his weapon didn't fail him. His fingers ached with cold and he felt a little sorry that he had lost his gloves, but hell – this was war. If'n he got frostbite, he could handle it as long as he weren't on the losin' side. Sightin' along the crossbow, he waited impatiently for his current target to fall behind the others. _A lil' more...more…_gorrammit, _**move**_, he thought irritably. As if he'd gotten mind powers like Moonbrain or some such, the figure below moved. Yes. He fired and slipped behind a large tree as the muted cry told him he'd struck true. 'Nother one down, but it was lookin' a bit sad for him; Zöe was nowhere to be seen and he'd no clue where the ruttin' hell Mal was at.

He moved quickly to another hidin' place, knowing that the enemy'd be up the hill after him in no time – for bein' so small, they sure could move fast. Jayne reached for his radio and clicked it on after blowin' on his near-frozen fingers. "Cap'n – can ya hear me?" he muttered into it, heftin' another of his weapons in his free hand and glancin' around. A burst of static was all that answered him and he sighed, knowin' what the silence meant. Mal was gone – would have answered if he weren't so that meant he was on his own.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

"Do ya see anything?" Kaylee asked Zöe anxiously, keepin' her eyes peeled for any sight of their attackers. "They already got 'Nara, and we could be next. Cap'n's down as well as Wash." She sighed heavily. "We shoulda brought River along."

"Safer for her in the ship, you know that – I think I see Jayne," the first mate said suddenly, squinting.

Kaylee brightened immediately at the mention of her man – she'd been worried 'bout him out there on his own. "Should I go over to him? I could bring him back," she suggested.

Zöe frowned at her thoughtfully. "Not safe to move out in the open," she reminded her. Peering over the snowbank as Kaylee rubbed her hands together, she ducked back down quickly as a barrage of missiles flew over their heads. "That was too close for comfort," she grimaced, picking up her own weapons and gesturing for Kaylee to grab up hers. "Us against them, eat or be eaten," she informed the mechanic grimly.

"What, you mean like Reavers?"

"I don't see any Reavers here, but we've got to take out their last line of defense. I think we'll have to use you as decoy." They put their heads together and worked out a plan, flinching in unison as a tree directly beside them was struck hard. "Ready? On three – one….two…._three_!" Zöe yelled, and Kaylee leapt up and was ducking and dodging enemy fire through the snow-covered trees as Zöe covered her. This plan had to work…it just had to. Zöe Washburne was damned if she was going to lose another war.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

It was time to end this go se once and for all – he was cold, he was tired, and he was hungry. Jayne stretched as he stood from his most recent hidin' place and prepared to do whatever was needed. _By any means necessary, or somewhat like that_, he thought irritably. _My_ gorram _socks is wet_. Moments later, he felt like pressin' his hands together and thankin' Tien when he spotted another straggler. Liftin' his scope to his eyes, he exhaled noisily. Weren't no ruttin' enemy, it was Kaylee. What'n hell was she doin' out there in the open like that? He circled around so that he was behind her and crept down slowly, makin' sure there weren't no others around.

"Kaylee, what're you doin' out here?" he whispered- battle weren't no place for his girl.

She whirled to face him, pressin' a hand to her heart. "Mercy, _bao bei_, ya done scared me half to death," she gasped. "Is it just you? Where's the rest?"

"All got taken down. I thought you was s'posed to be with the ship," Jayne hissed, lookin' around again. "Where's your coat, anyhow?"

Kaylee's lower lip trembled. "Lost it when 'Nara went down – it's so cold."

He immediately unzipped his jacked and held it open, Kaylee burrowing against him gratefully as he closed it around her. As he did so, he realized that his sneaky little _ai ren_ weren't half as cold as she claimed and more importantly, his hands were full dealin' with her. "Why, you bitty little traitor woman," he breathed, frantically trying to pull his hands from his pockets.

Kaylee laughed and yelled, "_Now!_" and Zöe popped up from nowhere, heavin' a snowball at him. As it was, it went flyin' over his head as he tried to get Kaylee away from him so he could fight back, so he adapted his plan. Wrappin' both arms around his strugglin' gal, he simply lifted her higher so he could use her as a body shield.

"You ain't takin' me down, Zo," he yelled. "Less'n you hit her first."

Zöe paused in the act of throwing another handful of snow. "You hidin' behind your girl, Jayne? That's not too manly, way I see it." She hefted it again, waitin' for him to take offense and drop her teammate.

"Ain't gonna happen – way I see it, I keep her as a hostage and you can't get me. Way I see it, I win." He backed away slowly, glancin' behind him when he should've been watchin' the gigglin' sneak in his arms. Kaylee stuck her legs between his and tripped him up so that he fell on his back, scootin' aside so that Zöe could take the shot. He rolled to one side, grabbin' at his escapin' shield and avoidin' another snowball but when he tried to get to his feet, he was nailed fair and square in the chest.

"Way we see it is that we won," Kaylee hooted, high-fivin' Zöe and gettin' her coat back before comin' on over to reach out a hand. "C'mon, baby – Shepherd's got some nice Christmas dinner waitin' for us." He waited until she leaned down for a kiss, then pulled her down in the snow with him and dumped a handful of snow down the back of her shirt, holdin' her down while she squawked at him. They wrestled for a good five minutes before decidin' to go get warm, and Jayne lifted his girl up from the snow drift and slung her over one shoulder. He walked back to the main encampment, the other Haven miners laughing as Kaylee shrieked and tried to stuff snow down his pants when he spanked her rear playfully.

"Hey, Cap'n – we won," she needlessly informed Mal when they passed him. "You put up a good showin' though. 'Nara sure got you good in the eyes." Mal huffed and pulled his coat tighter around him, ignorin' Inara laughin' at him. Jayne carried her into one of the buildings before lettin' her down in the doorway. "You're gonna pay for doin' that, mister," she informed him, pokin' him in the chest.

Jayne grinned at her and pointed up. "You can make me pay later – but you gotta kiss me now."

"That ain't real mistletoe," she argued, fightin' not to smile at him.

"Close 'nuff – pucker up, girl."

He leaned down and Kaylee lost the fight and grinned back at him, curlin' her arms around his neck. "I ain't the only one that's sneaky, Jayne Cobb. You know once I kiss ya I won't be mad no more."

He simply wrapped his arms around her. "Ya can't be mad at me – it's Christmas. Against the rules to be mad at your man on Christmas," he pointed out before he touched his lips to hers. "I love you, _bao bei_."

Kaylee drew back a bit. "Like I said – sneaky." She kissed him just the same, though. "Merry Christmas, baby. I love you lots more," she cooed at him.

"We'll see 'bout _that_..."

They began to kiss once more but were interrupted by Mal's roar of, "Kaylee! Jayne! _Gorramnit_, quit messin' and get in here so we can _eat!_" They grinned and reached for each other's hands at the same moment before obeying their captain.

___________________________________________

 

Happy Holidays, fellow shippers!!!

X-Posted in [](http://community.livejournal.com/fireflyholidays/profile)[**fireflyholidays**](http://community.livejournal.com/fireflyholidays/)


End file.
